


Dumb Soft Valentine's Day Indriel

by CasTheButler



Series: The Burning Of Alexandria [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pancakes, Polyamory, Soft Kisses, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/CasTheButler
Summary: What it says on the tin folks.It's Valentine's Day there's polyamory. It's quality.Originally posted on tumblr





	Dumb Soft Valentine's Day Indriel

Andrew is relaxing on the couch when something lands on his stomach. He opens one eye slightly to find Ichirou staring at him. Andrew hums a greeting to the older man before closing his eyes.  
  
“Uh, Andrew…” Ichirou starts.

“What do you want?” Andrew says, cutting him off. He can feel the couch dip slightly at his feet as Ichirou sits down. There are a few moments of silence as Ichirou makes himself comfortable. Andrew is a little tempted to kick him out of spite, but it’s not worth the effort.  
  
“It’s the 14th,” Ichirou says matter of factly.

“I know what the date is”

“Of February” Ichirou clarifies. Andrew opens his eyes to actually look at what Ichirou has given him. He’s actually surprised by the small bag of chocolates and has to take a minute to compose himself.  
  
“You bought me chocolates,” Andrew notes, Ichirou laughs and smiles brightly.  
  
“I made them actually, you like sweet things.” Andrew is thinking about what to say in reply when his thoughts are interrupted by a sleepy murmur of  
  
“Ichi…Drew?” and he glances over to see Neil wandering in dressed in tracksuit pants that are too big for him. Andrew would have thought Neil could find clothes that fit by now, then he realises they are an old pair of Matt’s, and the fact the piece of clothing is staying on Neil at all is some kind of miracle. Neil’s habit of borrowing clothes of everyone is atrocious, but Andrew admits he thought Neil looked good when he’d started wearing Allison’s crop tops.  
  
Andrew sits up to allow extra room and Neil wriggles his way in between Andrew and Ichirou. Neil spots the chocolates and goes to take one. Andrew slaps his hand away and shifts them out of his reach. Neil pouts for a second and then returns his face to neutral.  
  
“Those are mine, get your own” Andrew tells him, and Ichirou snorts in amusement. He pulls out a second bag and gives it to Neil.  
  
“Thanks,” Neil says. Ichirou stands up and brushes nothingness from his clothes, Andrew notes that he’s dressed for work. Ichirou shoves a hair gently through Neil’s hair and gives Andrew a wave.  
  
“I have some business to attend to, you have a booking for seven pm. I’ll send you a car,” Ichirou tells them.  
  
“Don’t you mean we have a booking?” Neil calls after him, but Ichirou has already left. Neil fidgets a little next Andrew. Andrew grabs him and pulls him down after a minute Neil stops squirming and lets out a huff.

 

“Stop with whatever you’re over thinking about,” Neil’s brain ticks away for a few seconds before he sighs and buries himself in Andrew’s chest. “Don’t get too comfortable, you’re not staying here?” Andrew tells him.  
  
“Why are you out here on the couch anyway?” Neil asks. Andrew shrugs but doesn’t elaborate. Neil shifts of him and rolls himself onto the floor and then up into standing position.  
  
“I’m going to make pancakes” Neil announces wandering off towards their kitchen. Andrew peels his ears and smirks slightly when he hears Neil trip over a cat. He stretches himself out and closes his eyes again, this time when something lands on his stomach it meows irritably.  
  
“Me too Fat Cat” Andrew mutters. He sits up taking the Sir with him as he makes his way to the kitchen. Their other cat is eyeing off Neil’s pancake mixture suspiciously. Andrew puts Sir down and gives King a quick brush and then scoops him off the bench so he can take his place. Neil rolls his eyes and leans forward slightly. Andrew matches him “Yes or No?” Neil leans in the rest of the way and kisses him softly.  
  
“Happy Valentine’s day, ” Neil tells him.  
  
“Your pancakes are going to burn” Andrew replies. Neil pulls back and tosses the pancake in the air with a smug look, Andrew is a good cook, but he can never get the stupid flip thing to work. Neil plates up his creation and pulls out a tub of ice cream and a bottle of maple syrup and brings it all to their kitchen table.  
  
“Eat” he demands, and Andrew slips into a chair and shoves three syrup drowned pancakes into his mouth at once, “about this booking Ichirou has made” Neil begins, stabbing his food with a fork.  
  
“About this booking, Ichirou has made" Andrew mocks. Neil glares at him and continues to play aggressively with his food. “You are not obligated to go, ” Andrew says, and Neil shakes his head. Neil pauses for a long while.  
  
“It’s not that I don’t think I should, that we, should go,” Neil says. “I like it even, it’s just a bit much.” Neil finishes in a defeated tone.  
“Are you freaking out because someone is doing nice things for you?” Andrew asks, “I thought you were over this.”  
  
“No, but I didn’t even think about getting either of you anything, and he’s going all out” Neil replies. Andrew quirks an eyebrow.  
  
“Why the fuck would you get us anything?” he questions and Neil snickers. The idiot finally eats his food. After breakfast, and after the cats are fed, and after a few everyday mundane chores that Andrew tries his hardest to get out of Neil informs Andrew of his plans to go to practice.

 

“We have a game in a few days” Neil all but whines when Andrew points out he can take a day off.

“I’m coming with you then, ” Andrew tells him, and Neil’s face lights up, he’s never stopped being an Exy junkie, Andrew doubts he ever will. The court is empty when they get there which is no surprise, The don’t have a scheduled team practice, and most people are off celebrating or moping over how lonely they are. The two of them gear up and meet each other out on the court. They go hard with each other. Neil scored two goals on Andrew. Once because he let him, it is Valentine’s day after all. The other one, though, Neil scores that one all by himself. Andrew is never sure if he’s angry or proud. After a few hours, they pack up their gear and hit the showers.  
  
“You did well,” Andrew tells him, right before he drops to his knees and sucks Neil off.

They make it back home in time for the driver to show up, it’s not one that Andrew recognises, but he and Neil seem familiar enough. He sends the driver off with an apology and a tip before curling up next to Andrew on the couch. They don’t really do anything, they eat a decent amount of Ichirou’s chocolate, the flick between twenty channels on the TV, Andrew plays with Sir a lot and pretends like he isn’t, and then finally the front door opens, and Ichirou walks in.

 

Ichirou looks tired, surprised and extremely grateful all rolled into one.  
  
“Welcome home,” Neil tells him.  
  
“Did you kill anyone today?” Andrew asks at the exact same time.  
  
“Not today” Ichirou replies as he drops a kiss on the top of Neil’s head. “I mean it is Valentine’s day after all” he deadpans, his eyes sparkling with humour.  
  
“But of course” Andrew quips. “Happy Valentine’s day” he adds leaning upwards to kiss Ichirou on the cheek.  
  
“That’s very sweet of you,” Ichirou says, and Andrew hits him in the stomach with a cushion, Neil laughs so hard he chokes a little and Ichirou has to rubs his back while he flails helplessly.

“You are both idiots, I’m moving out” Andrew announces. The two of them frown at him, trying to figure him out, it’s nice to know he can still shock them after all this time.  
  
“Because you hate us?” Ichirou asks.  
  
“Because I hate you” Andrew replies.

It’s all as close to perfect as they are ever going to get and it’s not a bad feeling to have them here together at home instead of in a fancy restaurant with missing pieces. Andrew tells Ichirou as much when Neil decided to order takeout, and Ichirou complains that they could have eaten a five-course meal hours ago.


End file.
